


《幸存者》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我请求你，成为我的救赎，成为我为之战斗的信仰。





	《幸存者》chapter（2）

真正走进了这个社区，Thor才真正明白为什么只有Loki能够管理这里。他几乎能记住所有人的名字，每个人都能找到自己的位置。唯一的缺点就是Loki并不乐意改变，他用自己的方式去维持这个社区，对违反规则的人毫不留情，却并不在意那些反对的声音。

Thor在监狱的楼顶找到了Omega，昨天出现了一些骚动，还没清理过的D区残留的行尸攻击了两个热衷“探险”的孩子，其中一个被咬了，另一个吓得连夜高烧。孩子的母亲疯了一般地不让任何人靠近他们，Loki为了在被咬伤的孩子转化之前隔离他，被拒绝沟通的母亲拿叉子捅进了小腹。

“有些人离开了，也许你不用我提醒，但......你还好吗？”Omega正靠着栏杆喝酒，Thor拿过了酒瓶灌了一口，“伤口感染了吗？否则这不至于让你喝这么多。”

“破伤风的概率不大，但那依旧是一个铁叉子。”Loki按着侧腰直起了身，抬手示意Thor看着监狱西面的围栏，“我想计划着加固那一块围栏，如果有行尸群过来了，那里会是最快倒塌的区域。”

“那需要很多大型的建筑材料，我们找不到钢材，去锯树木的话动静又太大。”Thor低头撩起了Omega的衣服下摆，揭开了那块纱布，伤口的情况比他想象的还要严重一些，“你的药箱在哪里？我明天出去找物资时帮你留意一下用得上的药物。”

“外伤药还能支撑一段时间，”Loki侧过头打量了低头替他处理伤口的Thor一会儿，漫不经心地勾了勾唇，“那我该怎么做？围栏的防御力一天天地被削弱，在这里长大的孩子甚至已经快要忘了行尸有多危险。”

“总有那一天，我们要离开这里。”Thor试图组织更恰当的语言，但他还是只能直接开口，“这个世界在淘汰我们，你已经让那些孩子.....活得更久了，别把所有责任都揽到自己身上。”

“在成为缉毒警的第三年，我因为在一个贩毒组织卧底而染上毒瘾，我差点没能从那儿回来。”Loki偏过头看着整片社区，眼神却空寂得好像根本不属于这里，“我不想成为和我父亲一样的烂人，这才是我想自杀的原因。”

“但你挺过来了，Loki。”“我说这些的意思只是......”Loki偏过头拒绝了alpha的靠近，他已经打定主意要不择手段地生存下去，而Thor的出现让他总有不切实际的期望，“别把我想得太好，我只是从泥潭里爬出来苟延残喘的失败者，和围栏外面那些腐烂的东西比起来，我才是行尸走肉。”

“每个人都想活下去，”Omega始终下意识地用戒备的姿势抱着双臂，但Thor还是抱住了Loki，直到他松懈了紧绷的双肩，伸手环住了alpha的脊背，“......虽然困难了一点，但我们还是能试着成为朋友。”

“Maybe，Thor.”

而Loki还是失策了，2周后突然出现的行尸群推倒了监狱西面的围栏，这片屹立在焦土之上的方舟瞬间变成了人间炼狱。

母亲抱着跌倒的孩子落后了奔逃的人群，父亲嚎啕地看着她们被行尸撕裂。  
白发苍苍的夫妇牵着手点燃了自己的房间，但行尸却依旧带着浑身的烈火扑向了他们......

Loki的噩梦中最狰狞的情节一夜之间变为了现实，而这比梦境更加残忍。没有意外，没有幸运，每个人都可能在下一秒被撕碎。Peter在逃离时只来得及带走一小部分药物，他能做的只是不离Loki半步，在此刻走散意味着他们可能永远都无法再重逢。

“Peter！”Loki几乎浑身都是斩杀行尸的血污，而这让它们因为相同的气味而忽视了Loki，Omega一枪射穿了前后两只行尸，“去找一辆卡车，我们尽可能多地带一些人离开！”

“我去B区，孩子们之前都在那里！”Peter敏捷地躲过了几次凶险的攻击，飞快地跑远了，“我之后该怎么找到你？”“向南20公里的农场仓库，我们在那里集合！”

Loki跑向了武器库，行尸越来越多，Peter在几天前曾侦查到另一股行尸群，他不敢想象如果它们也被这里的动静吸引了过来，会发生怎样的......

“坚持住，Jack！”Jack刚刚恢复意识不久，Thor和fandral掩护着他从医务区逃离，Loki把监狱最坚固安全的地方用来治疗伤员，这是行尸最晚攻破的地方，能够逃生的出口却也是最少的，“Sif在后门接应我们，你只要坚持到我们穿过尸群......”

“别管我了，我是个累赘！”Jack刚开始愈合的创口因为剧烈的运动而开裂，严重的失血甚至让他快要失去支撑自己行走的能力，“Thor，丢下我离开，你们还有可能......”“少说点蠢话，你认识Thor九年了，”fandral架着Jack仅剩的那只胳膊，Thor用窗户做掩体不断地向逼近的行尸射击，“说服他放弃你，不如直接杀了他容易。”

“弹药快用完了！sif还有多久能找到车辆？”Thor拖过长桌抵住了摇摇欲坠的大门，fandral不得不放下Jack接替火力，而马达的轰鸣声在屋外响起：“她到了！我们怎么出去？”

“走出去。”金发的alpha翻出了窗口，赤手空拳地将扑来的行尸踹到了墙上，脑浆迸裂，“我去引开它们！”“Thor！”

行尸越来越多，密集的枪声使得它们将雇佣兵们包围了起来。Thor被渐渐逼到了墙角，他用光了所有的子弹，然后嘶吼着用拳头击碎了行尸腐烂的脑部，扯下它们抓挠的胳膊，当做武器击打在下一波更凶猛的行尸身上，直到它们一个接一个地扑倒了他，恶臭尖锐的牙齿咬向了alpha的脖颈......

“Boom!”

震耳欲聋的爆炸声使得地面都颤抖了起来，扑在Thor身上的行尸抬起了头，开始向包围圈外移动。“fandral，Now！”是Loki引爆了武器库，他将所有炸弹都留在了那里，只带走了轻型的武器，而他的卡车正撞开行尸冲了过来，Thor接过了被fandral扶着从窗口出来的Jack，向那辆卡车跑去。

fandral手上还有最后一支枪，他掩护着Thor替他们开了一条道，自己却只能向反方向跑去，sif的车跟上了fandral接应他。

“Thor！快！”爆炸声渐渐弱了下去，行尸重新向Loki的卡车聚了过来，而Thor无法架着Jack快速移动，他们和卡车之间重新被行尸拦住了，“你必须做出选择！”Omega爬到了车顶，他架起了狙击枪，行尸几乎掀翻卡车的攻击却让他无法瞄准。

“坚持住，Jack......”漫天的血红和嘶叫，Thor粗喘着捡起了Loki扔过来的枪，但这于事无补，Jack手臂断口流出的鲜血浸湿了他的半边身体，“我们会成功......”

“谢谢你，Thor。”

“不！！！”

棕发的雇佣兵用仅剩的那只胳膊推开了Thor，他向行尸扑了过去，下一秒便被轻易地咬断了脖子，鲜血如同泉涌一般飙了出来，淹没了Jack恐惧而狰狞的面孔。几乎所有的行尸都被血腥味吸引，它们没有再攻击嘶吼着想要靠近的Thor，像蝗虫一般扑向了已经被扯出肠子的Jack。

巨大的轰鸣和空响充斥着Thor的大脑，他仿佛被冻结了一般僵立在原地，直到一颗子弹擦过他耳侧，射进了Jack的额头。

“Thor！”Loki重新翻进了驾驶座，他能做的就是不让Jack也变成行尸，他不能白白牺牲，“快上车！”

Thor回过神，很快拉开车门坐了上来。Omega将油门一踩到底，向农场驶去。

所有的火光和尖叫都渐渐被抛在脑后，Loki在路边看见了无数面目熟悉的尸首，握着方向盘的手青筋暴起，几乎颤抖地无法使力。

“我来开吧，Loki。”“你也好不到哪里去。”“听着，停下！”

Loki猛地踩下刹车，Thor在他撞上挡风玻璃前抱住了他。

“不是你的错，Loki，还有人在等着我们......”“Peter......我不知道他是不是还活着，”Loki的指甲几乎嵌进了alpha的胳膊，他无比庆幸此刻自己不是独自一人，“他才16岁，我却让他去转移其他孩子.......我都不知道他能不能保护自己......”

“Peter会没事的，他是我见过最聪明的年轻人，更何况他是我们的活地图，对吗？”Thor低声地安抚着浑身颤抖的Omega，“也许他已经到农场了，相信我，Loki......”

“我能继续开车，Thor。”Loki拍了拍alpha的脊背，他们曾在监狱的天台上相拥，而一夕之间失去了所有，“Jack的事......我很抱歉。”“你没做错，”Thor看着前方，公路消失在天际，他们没有来路，前途渺茫，“我唯一胜过你的，就是习惯了失去同伴。”

过去是敌人的子弹，如今，是行尸走肉的爪牙。

Peter已经在农场了，他和大部分有战斗能力的年轻人都逃了出来，带着七八个已经成为孤儿的孩子。Thor将Jack的牺牲告诉了sif和fandral，带着几个没受伤的年轻人将抢救出的药物和武器都做了清点和保护。

“Mr.odinson！”夜幕降临的时候，伤员终于都在农场的仓库安顿了下来，剩下的人在周围支起了帐篷，Thor却迟迟都没找到Loki，直到Peter神色慌张地找到了他，“Loki需要帮助，但他不让我告诉任何人，大家都已经筋疲力尽了......”

“带我去见他，Peter。”

“别让我后悔我求助的是你，Thor。”年轻的alpha神色前所未有的凝重，Loki的帐篷离其他人很远，里面只有他一个人，而因为物资的缺乏，本该许多人合住。

更诡异的是Peter似乎不愿靠近那里，他很快离开了，Thor在躬身进去时才明白发生了什么。Omega浓郁的信息素扑面而来，但让Thor更在意的是Loki腹部的伤口。

Omega被铁叉子捅伤的腹部已经因为感染而肿了一大块，甚至已经开始化脓，而Peter带来的药物和Omega的抑制剂相冲，他只能选一样，显然Loki已经做出了选择。

“Peter有时候真是聪明过头了，”Loki浑身都在发热，但不仅仅是因为伤口的感染，“也许他把我们的关系想得太过亲密了。”

“你没必要非得这样做，Thor。”

“别压住自己的伤口，Loki。”Omega因为疼痛始终蜷缩着身体，Thor掰过了Loki的肩膀，而他却因为alpha的靠近更加难受了，“热潮期会让你的新陈代谢加快，伤口的感染也会扩散得更快，现在哪怕连一个小小的风寒都能杀人。”

“每一次攻击过后，队伍里的Omega总是比alpha伤亡的更多，”Thor试图反驳什么，但Loki按住了他的手，“这是身体机能注定造成的悬殊，我了解你，Thor，如果我们发生......发生关系，你就会认为你必须要保护我。”

“Loki，你比你认为得更加强，今天是你救了我。”Omega的声音越来越嘶哑，Loki快要失去意识了，苍白的皮肤上泛起了病态的潮红，Thor半跪着抱住了他，alpha散发出温和而稳定的的信息素笼罩着Omega，“保持清晰，Loki，我需要你的允许，否则我不会继续。”

Loki喘息着抬头，他微张着干裂的薄唇，Thor始终低头看着他，欧蓝色的眼睛像广阔波澜的海面。Omega想起了灾变之前，他开着警车路过一所学校，一个黑发的小姑娘笑着向自己招手，那时的一切都美好而平静，叶片上的露水折射着盛夏的阳光。

“I need you，Loki.”  
我请求你，成为我的救赎，成为我为之战斗的信仰。

除了你，别无他人。


End file.
